Dumbledore to the Rescue
by Walter the Wizard
Summary: Young Snape witnesses a shocking scene and then receives a commensurate reward. Too bad he is eventually made to forget about both.


**Dumbledore to the Rescue**

_by Walter the Wizard_

Severus Snape staggered through the corridors, hardly looking where he was going and ignoring the offensive remarks some Gryffindors threw at him. He passed through Nearly Headless Nick and hardly took any notice. He didn't hear Professor Slughorn when he addressed him, walking right past the Potions master. His feet finally carried him into an empty classroom, where he collapsed into a chair. There was a wall opposite him, but he didn't see it. What he saw was the scene he had witnessed in a broom closet several minutes earlier, replayed over and over again. He had heard strange sounds coming from the closet when he was passing it, and decided to investigate. What he was rewarded with was an image of half-naked Lily Evans riding James Potter's cock with laudable enthusiasm, Potter's hands on her buttocks. The sound effects – Lily's moans, James's panting, and the characteristic squelching sound of a penis moving inside a vagina – completed the picture. It took Snape a couple of seconds to comprehend what he was seeing, and when he did, the shock nearly crushed him. He had, of course, known that Lily dated James, but abstract knowledge was one thing, and the harsh (hardcore, even) reality was another. Any tentative hope of winning Lily's heart (and body) Snape might have secretly harbored was now shattered in the most brutal way. Transfixed, he stared at Lily and James's passionate lovemaking, repulsed, horrified and aroused at the same time, jealousy and despair fighting over the meal that was his soul. He didn't know how long he had stood there, although it must have been mere seconds. Finally, he forced himself to quietly close the door and walk away.

Snape's mouth trembled. A dry sob escaped him, then another. He covered his face with his hands and wept like a baby with the injustice of it all. This was the darkest moment of his life, which was saying something. Lily – the hope of someday being with her, however slim – had been a ray of sunshine in his life, and now that ray had been extinguished.

Finally, the tears ran out, leaving Snape with a feeling of cold emptiness. That emptiness, however, soon began to fill with a new emotion: anger. Anger at the world at large and at James Potter in particular. Snape had never hated that bully more than he did now. It was not enough that Potter was talented, and popular, and hexed Snape at every opportunity (although he'd gone relatively easy on him lately); he had to steal Snape's love as well and enjoy her, as if he hadn't enough fun in his life. Was that fair? Not as far as Snape was concerned. And he was going to do something about that, oh, yes. He was not going to let evil go unpunished anymore. He was going to kill James Potter. Kill him, and then kill himself. He had no reason to live anymore. He would die, but at least he'd take Potter with him. It would be fun to see the look in his eyes just before death claimed him. Maybe he'd even torture him a bit if he got the chance. The thought cheered Snape up considerably.

Severus was not prone to procrastination. He got up and walked toward the door with the intention of finding James Potter and ending his life. But at that moment the door opened, and Lily Evans entered the classroom.

"There you are, Severus," she said, shutting the door behind her. "I've been looking all over for you."

Snape was so stunned, he simply stared at her without saying anything.

"Now, as I understand it," said Lily, approaching Severus, "you saw my little – ah – meeting with Potter."

Fury welled up inside Snape. So that was why she had come here – to torment him. It was strange she hadn't taken Potter along.

"Shh," whispered Lily, putting a restraining hand on Snape's chest as he made to storm past her. "I am not here to mock you, Severus. Actually, I've come to say I'm sorry."

Snape stopped, looking at her with suspicion.

"Sorry?" he said. "Why would you be sorry, you filthy little Mudblood?"

Lily merely smiled at the insult. Her hand was still on Snape's chest.

"I'm sorry because I have realized that Potter isn't the man I need," she said. "He is a conceited prat who doesn't care about me and is terrible in bed."

"Really? You seemed to be enjoying yourself," spat Snape.

"That's because I was thinking of you, Severus," said Lily in a husky voice, staring into Snape's eyes.

"Of…me?" croaked Snape, unable to tear his gaze away from Lily's.

"Yes," said Lily, sliding her hand down the front of Snape's robes until it came to rest on his crotch. "I've realized that it's you I have wanted all along." Her hand started making rubbing motions between Snape's legs, and Snape felt his knees suddenly go weak. "I only dated Potter because…well, he was really insistent, and he seemed to have deflated his head a bit. But I can see now that he hasn't changed." Lily's other hand snaked up Snape's back and slid into his greasy hair, and she brought her face very close to his. "Will you forgive me, Severus, for choosing that brat over a thoughtful, caring person such as yourself? Please?"

Snape's head was spinning. The feel of Lily's body against his and her caresses were so intoxicating that he was hardly registering what she was saying. He moaned when her hand gave his throbbing cock a squeeze.

"I'll take that as a yes," whispered Lily and kissed him. Her mouth tasted of lemon. Snape's legs gave way, and he grabbed the edge of a desk for support. Lily pinned him against the desk as her tongue probed inside Severus's mouth (which, sadly, didn't taste of lemon or anything remotely pleasant). Finally, Snape had to break the kiss because he had run out of breath, but Lily seemed to experience no air shortage whatsoever. Giving the gasping Snape a wink, she withdrew a little and pulled off her robes, tossing them aside. Snape stopped breathing, his mouth agape, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. The only thing Lily wore underneath her robes, it transpired, were stockings, and her body was truly a sight to behold. It was even better than Snape had imagined. She struck a pose, looking at him with a playful eye.

"Well?" she demanded.

Snape gulped, and Lily gave a lilting laugh.

"It's your turn, Severus," she said, poking him in the chest with her finger.

At first, Snape didn't understand what she was talking about, but then he realized that she must mean removing his own robes. He felt suddenly horrified. He was sure she would laugh at him when she saw his body.

"Severus," said Lily, as if reading his thoughts, "do you even know how many girls wonder what you look like with your robes off?"

The true answer was, of course, "zero", but Lily's tone implied otherwise, and Snape was a little encouraged. With trembling hands, he pulled his robes over his head, displaying a body that was very pale and as skinny as that of an inmate of a Muggle concentration camp. A few pimples decorated his chest. Lush black hair grew on his legs and in his armpits. He wore a pair of underpants that looked and smelled like they hadn't been changed in days. Lily didn't seem to be put off by this, though. Taking hold of Snape's underpants, she tore them apart with inhuman strength. His cock turned out to be just like the rest of him – pale and thin, of average length, with a thick tangle of hair at the base. Lily took it in her hand, and a jet of semen immediately struck her in the belly.

"My, but aren't we excitable," she teased as Snape gasped for breath again. When his mind had cleared a bit, Snape felt very embarrassed at going off so prematurely. Looking down, he saw that his cock was going limp. Again, Snape felt terrified; now she would definitely laugh at him.

"Don't worry about that, Severus," said Lily, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Happens to everyone. Let's try again, shall we?"

Pulling her wand out of her stocking (Snape noted dimly that the wand looked unfamiliar), Lily pointed it at Snape's cock and said, "Rennervate!" The cock sprang to attention. Snape barely had time to admire Lily's inventive use of the spell before she swung one leg onto the desk, grabbed his throbbing member and guided it inside her. What followed was pretty much along the lines of the scene in the closet that had triggered this whole chain of events. After a minute Snape came again with such a cry that it scared off Nearly Headless Nick who had been about to glide into the classroom. As Lily withdrew from him, Snape staggered sideways and collapsed into the chair from which he had risen with the intention of killing James Potter. Now all he felt was exhaustion and contentment.

"Did you enjoy it, Severus?" asked Lily.

"It…it was divine, Lily," Snape said weakly, opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"You deserved it, Severus," said Lily, who, for some reason, looked slightly sad. "I'm glad that you have finally had your share of love. And I am terribly sorry that you will now have to forget it." She raised her wand, pointing it at him. "Obliviate!"

"I don't understand, Dumbledore," said Phineas Nigellus. "Why couldn't you just put a Memory Charm on him and be done with it? Why did you have to commit this…this bizarre act?"

"I don't think you would understand even if I told you, Phineas," said Lily Evans, who was sitting in the Headmaster's chair wearing his purple robes.

"Try me."

"I felt sorry for the boy," said Lily. "I wanted to give him a taste of love, even if it was in its most crude form, and even if he had to forget it afterwards."

"Hmm. I see," said Nigellus. His eyes glinted slyly. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Sharing love with other people is always enjoyable."

"You are generalizing. I mean, did you enjoy that particular act of physical love?"

"It was an unusual experience." Lily's hair was rapidly turning white, and her nose began to elongate. The effects of Polyjuice Potion were wearing off.

"That much is clear," said Nigellus. "But would you want to do it again?"

"If that's what it takes to bring light to some poor soul. My joy is to see their joy. The means are a secondary concern." Dumbledore, returned to his real shape, rose from his chair. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll go to bed. It's been a tiring day."

"Indeed," said Phineas with amusement. "Good night, Dumbledore."

"Good night."

Once in his private chambers, Dumbledore undressed and headed toward the bathroom, humming a tune. As he drew level with a full-length mirror, he stopped and turned to look at his reflection. He chuckled and then struck a pose just like he had done earlier that day in front of Snape.

"Well?" he demanded playfully.

Chortling, he turned and went to take his well-deserved hot bath.


End file.
